


Fanfic for Horrorterrors

by raininshadows



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Attempted Worldbuilding, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-07
Updated: 2016-02-07
Packaged: 2018-05-18 22:05:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5944840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raininshadows/pseuds/raininshadows
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rose speaks to the horrorterrors in person. The conversation digresses onto fanfic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fanfic for Horrorterrors

**Author's Note:**

  * For [xiuxi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/xiuxi/gifts).



> Happy Valentine's Day! I hope you enjoy this.

“It’s called fanfic,” Rose said. 

The horrorterrors seemed confused. 

“WHAT IS THIS ‘FANFIC’?” one of them boomed. It seemed to be a leader — it was larger than most of the others, massive beyond Rose’s ability to comprehend, and the other horrorterrors seemed to defer to it. Oglogoth, perhaps. It was hard to tell. The horrorterrors all looked so very similar. 

“Stories about characters that already exist. For example, as the adorable mollusk stars of a children’s show, gamboling in the beautiful clear blue sea and escaping the clutches of evil pirates.” Rose wasn’t very good at reading horrorterror body language, but the leader seemed somewhat suspicious of this. 

“WHAT IS ITS PURPOSE?” Perhaps-Oglogoth asked. Behind it, the other horrorterrors seemed to be involved in their own quiet conversation, although even a quiet horrorterror conversation was very loud to Rose.

Rose smiled. “It’s often considered simpler than original writing, or it’s considered more enjoyable to work with characters that the writer is already familiar with. It’s very popular.”

The horrorterrors’ conversation promptly devolved into an incomprehensible auditory tangle of booming and clicking and rumbling, and Perhaps-Oglogoth turned to join in. Rose waited patiently until they were done. Finally, Perhaps-Oglogoth turned back to her. “SHOW US SOME OF THIS ‘FANFIC’.”

“Well, I don’t have any of it with me,” Rose said. “But perhaps you could write some.” 

Another flurry of loud horrorterror conversation. When Perhaps-Oglogoth turned back to her this time, Rose might have said it looked somewhat sheepish, if it weren’t for the silliness of saying that a massive tentacled horror looked like a sheep. “SEER, WE ARE NOT CREATORS. WE HAVE NONE OF THESE STORIES OF OUR OWN. WE CANNOT.”

“Nonsense,” Rose said. “Surely you have some myths. Where did your species come from? Do you have gods? Stories to teach your children about the… place you live?” 

A horrorterror that was smaller, but still incredibly huge, suddenly began undulating its tentacles rapidly. It looked somewhat like Nrub’yiglith’s picture in the Grimoire. “WE DO, SEER,” it said excitedly. “THE STORY OF MRILTHRATH, FIRST OF OUR KIND, CREATOR OF THE UNIVERSE.”

“Yes, that sounds right,” Rose said. “First, why don’t you tell me about this Mrilthrath? Are there any other characters?”

The horrorterror who looked like Nrub’yiglith paused. It seemed to be waiting for permission from Perhaps-Oglogoth. It seemed to be granted with a wave of Perhaps-Oglogoth's tentacles, and Perhaps-Nrub’yiglith darted towards her. “IN THE BEGINNING,” it began, “THERE WAS NOTHING BUT MRILTHRATH AND THE VOID…”


End file.
